deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Undead RVD/Battle of the Badasses! Duke Nukem vs Grayson Hunt
Today, we have two of the most Badass Warriors in Video-Games History fight each other in a fierce fight! They are Tough! They are Brutal! They are Foul as Hell! This is the Battle of the Badasses! Duke Nukem, the Foul-Mouthed Protector of Earth, who fought off the threat of alien invasions on several times... VS Grayson Hunt, the Elite Soldier turned Rogue Pirate, who fought the Confederacy for many years and their most wanted man... WHO! IS! DEADLIEST! Duke Nukem Duke Nukem (briefly known as Duke Nukum) was your average womanizing, alcoholic, weapon toting United States citizen during the 90s. He spent most of his days throwing money at strippers and the bottle, but then the aliens attacked. At first Duke was indifferent, but then...they stole our chicks. Vowing to abort the entire alien species, Duke began to fight the invaders and the mutants they created- including the LARD (Pig versions of the LAPD), Alien footsoldiers and giant monsters. During this time he would show borderline super-human feats, such as ripping a giant monster's head off so he could defecate down it's neck, and killing aliens just as big as he was with nothing more than his "mighty boot". When he finally confronted and killed the Alien Queen, he had his ego inflated to obscene levels, and humanity didn't exactly try to squash this- building monuments to his greatness and declaring him a hero. But then the aliens returned. Fortunatly for the world, whenever invaders come knocking, the Duke is there to show them the door...and his foot. Weapons Melee: Mighty Boot and Throwing Knife *Duke Nukem's one and only melee attack, it consists of a swift foot planted squarely into the enemy's face. Thrown: Throwing Knife *Simple knives that can be thrown **Primary: Throwing Knives **Secondary: none **Magazine: 1 Knife at a time with 10 spare knives **Accuracy: Mid **Rate of Fire: Thrown Handgun: Golden M1911 *A golden .45 caliber handgun Duke loves greatly. **Primary: .45 rounds **Secondary: none **Magazine: 8 round Box Mag and 64 spare rounds **Accuracy: Mid **Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto Shotgun: Gripped Mossberg 500 Cruiser Shotgun *Basic pump-action combat shotgun **Primary: 12 gauge shotgun shells **Secondary: none **Magazine: 7 shells and 24 spare shells **Accuracy: Low to Mid **Rate of Fire: Pump Action Machine Gun: Ripper Chaingun *A Nordenfelt-type machine gun with three barrels that fires standard bullets. **Primary: Basic Rifle Rounds **Secondary: none **Magazine: 50 rounds with 200 spare rounds **Accuracy: Low to High **Rate of Fire: Automatic Snipe Rifle: RailGun *Laser-Shooting sniper rifle **Primary: Red Laser Beam **Secondary: none **Magazine: 3 shots with 12 spare shots **Accuracy: Very High **Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto Grayson Hunt Grayson "Gray" Hunt was the leader of Dead Echo, an elite band of soldiers and the pride of General Sarrano's army. After a revelation of the true nature of the work they did for Sarrano, Gray and his team went AWOL and have since become a band of rogue pirates. Extremely cynical, resentful and harbouring a drunken disposition, Gray is pissed at the world, a ticking time bomb ready to explode at any second, which makes him both a dangerous and a skilled soldier to be reckoned with. His gun is as dry as his sarcastic wit. Gray often acts first and never thinks about the consequences. Fighting is what keeps him busy and helps him forget about what happened in the past. Gray was seen battling the Ulysses, the warship of General Sarrano before both men went down in flames. After landing on the planet Stygia, Gray is forced to find his way off the planet while, in the meantime, teaming up with some rather unusual partners. Gray was last seen in an escape pod with Trishka on his way off of Stygia. Weapons Melee: Gravity Boots *Special boots used to scale buildings at to 90 degree angles. Impact can send people flying and traped in stasis. Thrown: Energy Leash *Personal energy stream that grabs people and objects and pull them in super fast **Primary: Energy stream that pulls in people **Secondary: Thumper Explosion **Magazine (Primary): Unlimited **Magazine (Secondary): 8 Thumper Explosions **Accuracy: Mid to High (Primary and Secondary) **Rate of Fire: Use, recharge and reuse (Primary and Secondary) **Anyone hit is trapped in stasis (slow-mo time warp) Handgun: Screamer Revolver *A powerful and incredibly accurate Revolver **Primary: High-Power Magnum Rounds **Secondary: Explosive Flares **Magazine (Primary): 8 round Cylinder with 40 spare rounds **Magazine (Secondary): 1 Flare with 7 spare flares **Accuracy: High (Primary and Secondary) **Rate of Fire: Double Action (Primary), Single Shot (Secondary) **Reloaded with moon clip Shotgun: Boneduster *Four barrel semi-auto shotgun **Primary: Four High-Pressure Shotgun Shells **Secondary: High-Power Explosive Shell **Magazine (Primary): 4 four-shell Internal Mag with 40 spare four shells **Magazine (Secondary): 8 explosive shells **Accuracy: Low (Primary and Secondary) **Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto (Primary), Pump Action (Secondary) Assault Rifle: Peacemaker Carbine (PMC) *The Confederacies' signature weapon, a heavy-duty mufti-purpus assault rifle **Primary: High-Power Pulse-Rifle Rounds **Secondary: Incendiary Energy Beam **Magazine (Primary): 60 round Box Mag with 600 spare rounds **Magazine (Secondary): 8 Energy beams **Accuracy: Mid to High (Primary and Secondary) **Rate of Fire: Automatic (Primary), Bolt Action (Secondary) Sniper Rifle: Head-Hunter Rifle *High-Powered Sniper Rifle that fires remote-controlled rounds. **Primary: Remote-Controlled High-Powered Sniper Rounds **Secondary: Remote-Controlled High-Explosive Rounds **Magazine (Primary): 8 round Replaceable Cylinder with 24 spare rounds **Magazine (Secondary): 8 Explosive rounds **Accuracy: Very, Very High(Primary and Secondary) **Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto (Primary), Pump Action (Secondary) X-Factors Duke vs Grey 70 Training 95 Duke has had training during his time in the US military. However, it can't compare to Gray's. Grayson was the leader of Dead Echo, a futuristic Special Operation squad that were trained to hunt down and kill their targets. His training has proven to be more than a match for Heavy Echo, who were suppose to be Dead Echo's successor. Duke's training looks like grunt training compared to Gray's. 90 Physicality 90 Both warriors are ripped and can unleash the pain. At the same time, neither are the healthiest. Both Duke and Gray drink excessively and find themselves drunk at a fairly frequent basis. 69 Mentality 78 Duke is not the most serous man in the universe (MAJOR UNDERSTATEMENT). The only reason he fights off the alien invasions is for fame, women and beer. Grayson isn't above that. He loves a gorgeous woman more than the next man and drinks excessively. However, he has been living a life driven by guilt and anger and his mission to kill Sarrano is to avenge himself for Sarrano's trickery and to avenge the lives Sarrano tricked them into killing. Grayson is able to get serous and tactical when the time requires it. 94 Experience 90 Duke has definitely gone through hell and back. He has fought off several different alien invasions. Grayson isn't inexperienced himself. He has been attacking the Confederacy, one of the most powerful forces in the future, for almost 10 years and became their #1 most wanted. However, Duke still beats him in Experience, though not by much. The Situation Duke is at one of his usual drinking out and gets really sloshed. He wanders out of the bar and blacks out. He soon finds himself on an alien planet and looks for the closest bar. Gray is on Stygia, still looking for a way off. He enters an abandoned club and finds Duke drinking anything he can find. In his hang over, Duke decides to start a fight with Gray. Category:Blog posts